Undersea Desire
by A. G. Moria
Summary: Arlong's gone back to Fishman Island and everyone knows that he's returning home. Hell, someone in particular even went through all the effort to make his return to the Fishman District into nothing less than a celebration.


**Yo people of Fanfiction! I am back with another fanfic of lemony goodness for each and every one of you to read over! So if you haven't had enough of your daily dose of lemons in your life here it is. An ArlongXHordy one shot.**

**Also, this story is fictional so don't ask me who (well you know who's in it), when, where, why, what, and how. If the characters seem a bit OOC it's mainly because Oda did not tell us or show us how these characters would act or what they would say if they were in a relationship so just go with it if nothing else. **

**Now I'm just saying this stuff because this is just **_**my**_** little precaution before going any further with this fanfic.**

**Enough said at this point, so let this one shot finally commence.**

* * *

It started when Arlong made his return home to Fishman Island but more precisely the Fishman District which was his actual home that he grew up in and lived in for the longest time of his life.

Naturally everyone in the district was absolutely excited to hear that they're glorious Arlong had come back to them, but none were more happy to hear about this then Hordy Jones. Jones had even managed to find the saw-shark Fishman before crowds of children and adults flocked him and either questioned him or asked to hear his stories about his great adventures of killing humans.

Arlong, feeling a mixture of curiosity and joy, found it rather hard to hide his smirk as Hordy took his arm in a dominant manner and began to guide him along the nicer streets of the district and to an actual restaurant that resided within the same area.

Somewhere down the road, Arlong found that the silence was making the situation a bit uneasy so he decided to lighten the mood just a bit. "So now that you've kidnapped me where do you plan on taking me"? He asked the younger male even though he already knew the answer.

"I- I just t- thought it'd be n- nice to spend some time alone with you after you've been gone for such a long time". Hordy blushed slightly but still kept a strong expression on as he eyes made eye contact with Arlong's light blue ones. "I mean I got your letters and I know you got my letters, but it's just not the same thing like saying those things face to face". His grip on elder's arm softened just a bit and he looked back to see if he was still going in the right direction.

Arlong moved closer to the great white shark Fishman before whispering, "If you're going to celebrate my return, boy, then you've at least got to let me pay, _Hordy_". He purposely stressed the name as he carefully rubbed his face against Jones' shoulder since he didn't want to cut his flesh with his nose. "I may have a bit of a tight hold on my wallet but I can spare a few dollars just for you".

By the time the two of them had actually reached the restaurant, both men took notice of the crowd of Fish-Folk that always seemed to stay around the eatery in case they were actually let in. The two of them simply slipped past the people and gained an easy entrance inside.

Each and every person that worked there instantly took notice of Hordy Jones and Arlong and seated them right away in a secluded area before they could even get the idea in their minds that they needed to ask to be seated. Once they were seated, their server went through the canned explanation about the way the restaurant worked, then departed. "Short version: you don't turn the card over to red unless you actually want to stop eating". Hordy said since he knew that this restaurant was a churrascaria.

"Because we both have an insatiable appetite for... meat," Arlong replied, running a suggestive fingertip around the edge of his wine glass. Hordy buried his face in his webbed hands, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Oh, come _on,_ you had to know that was coming," Arlong protested, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess I just wasn't expecting that one..."

"At least I didn't say it in front of the waiter".

"True". Hordy looked up. "You can hit the salad bar if you want. I'm not eating a thing that isn't part of an animal tonight".

"I guess I'll have to flag down the waiter, then. Tell him you changed your mind about the booze".

"Hey, none of that. Booze is honorary meat after all". Jones cuffed him lightly on the shoulder and left the table.

This wasn't the first time Hordy had dragged him to a churrascaria, and the first time he sealed the deal by describing it as "meat on sticks." Arlong had nearly balked when he saw how fancy that place was, and then they started circulating the beef. This one was mainly worked by people in the district though, so there was no real way of telling how good the food would be, but he had high hopes.

When the steaks finally started coming their way, Arlong occupied himself with taking some of everything, until the servers stopped dropping by. He glanced at the card, which Hordy had turned over. "Hey," He grumbled.

"Come on. I got us a nice private table and you don't even want to talk"? Hordy actually seemed to pout. "Hell, I really feel as if the spark's gone out of our marriage".

Arlong rolled his eyes as he knew the younger male across from him was kidding around and said, "Well, you've got the perfect set of powers to fix that, right? The powers bestowed by heaven upon our kind"? Hordy smirked at him. "Err… fine… we can leave it over for now". Arlong sighed as he knew he couldn't say no to those eyes and those lips.

"Good, because I have a hell lot I've got to question you about"!

"Sure," Arlong agreed, but he was only halfway paying attention. Looking at Hordy across the table, Arlong tried to prepare for what kind of questions he was going to be thrown.

"How the hell could you have lost to Straw Hat Luffy"?! Jones somewhat growled as he instantly threw that out there and as he tried not to imagine Arlong covered in his own blood and beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Wait, wait. LOST"!? He couldn't have heard that right, and there went any romantic mood that they had before that questioned was asked.

"Yeah," Hordy said. "I have no fucking clue how you, Arlong, lost to him".

"Well shit," Arlong cursed out loud. "I can't seriously believe that you're asking me about that fight! That happened a few years ago for hell's sake! What fucking happened just fucking happened! Let it go"!

"I can't let it go, Arlong"! Hordy shouted right back at him. "The power heaven bestowed down upon you was a power that made you damn well near unstoppable. But some damn kid in a straw hat beat you up"?!

"Like you're one to talk"! Arlong frowned at him as rage swirled in his blue eyes. "I'm not perfect and I'm not all powerful at the same time, boy! I'm only as strong as heaven made me and the same goes to you! You got beat up by the same kid so you have no right to talk shit about me"! He crossed his arms and glared at the youth before he felt a pang of guilt stab him in the heart.

"I fought them in your name…" Hordy said as he looked away from Arlong. "I was going by your example that you tried to set in the East Blue… Arlong…"

Arlong thought about the war on the island that he had only heard about from his sister and thought about how much time, planning, and effort the man across from him put into it and in his name as well. He thought about how much power Hordy had actually gotten and then remembered hearing about the part when he got the living daylights beaten out of him by Straw Hat Luffy. Then he tried not to think about it anymore.

"Yeah, well, I guess no one can take down the guy who says he's going to become the Pirate King, right"? Arlong turned the card over and tried to give Hordy a small smile in order to calm him down. _This_ was why he'd had exactly one other relationship since he lived here. His damn attitude and rage got the better of him and overpowered him so much that he couldn't even get through one question. Thinking back, Arlong knew it was one thing to pick someone up in a bar, but actually dating somebody and dating that someone for years on end? _Sheesh_, for him it was like trying to talk to somebody you actually really like and tell them that you love them and also say that you want to have sex with them when you couldn't just say either of those things right upfront? It was fucking, damn well _impossible._ And it'd never been a problem before _him_. Before _Hordy Jones._

He got through the rest of the meal somehow, though, and succeeded in claiming the check - Arlong could be pretty sneaky about things that involved money - and they made their way out front. Arlong slid his arms around Hordy's shoulders as they simply stood there, and Hordy swallowed hard. There were people right there... but Arlong was _right_ there. Still, he was mad with him… but he had been looking forward to dessert all evening and for a few years now. Hordy closed his eyes.

The kiss was soft, sweet, and surprisingly chaste, and when Hordy opened his eyes again, Arlong was watching him, looking a little... kind of amused and sad at the same time. "Relax," The older Fishman murmured as the skin of his lips joined back with Hordy's. Easier said than done, Jones thought, but he could think of one thing to do, so he kissed his partner once again. The older man swiftly took control, and Hordy found himself opening up to Arlong's probing tongue. Jones' webbed hands were clutching at Arlong's coat, and he made himself relax, flatten his palms against Arlong's back... and keep from yelping when his elder's hands found his ass and gave it a squeeze. This time, the hands lingered, kneading, tugging their hips together, nothing like the usual joking gropes in past that they'd shared together. He heard himself make a faint groan into Arlong's mouth, and he flushed as the saw-shark Fishman broke their kiss.

"Um, whoa… I never knew that you two were an actual thing". An unfamiliar voice said behind him, and Arlong merely ignored the completely random stranger as he started to walk down the street. Hordy obediently followed him down the road, face burning, and determinedly not making eye contact with anyone, which meant he was pretty much watching Arlong's ass.

"Don't worry, you'll never see them again," Arlong pointed out gently, once they caught up with each other and locked webbed hands.

"Be nice if that helped," Hordy mumbled since he didn't know if he even knew those people who saw them kiss or not. Not that it had done a damn thing about his hard-on, which was equally embarrassing.

"Aw, Hordy," He said, his voice still surprisingly gentle given the person he was. "Next time I'll save that for when we're in private, okay"?

"Okay," Hordy said automatically, then, "Next time"?

"If there is one". Arlong shrugged slightly. "So, your place or my ship"?

"I don't know…" Jones muttered. "How's your ship"?

Arlong thought about his place, which would be in the state of hell ever since he'd left it this morning; a piece of half eaten food on the nightstand, scraps of fabric all over the kitchen table, junk, and a big collection of empty wine bottles going back months all over the coffee table. "Your place for sure".

* * *

**Half An Hour Later:**

Arlong took another long swig from his bottle of booze as he smirked devilishly at the man sitting across from him on the loft bed. Hordy Jones was nearly squirming under his elder's scathing glare.

"Can you fucking stop that?" Jones finally snapped at him. "I don't know how the hell the damn door locked behind me, but at least we have liquor, and I'm pretty sure that my men will be here soon."

Arlong chuckled around the rim of the bottle he was drinking. "I hope not too soon. I'd really like something to go with this booze."

Jones groaned at everything that had gone wrong that evening. Arlong and him had fought each other, longed for each other, were now trapped with each other and Arlong was now drunk. What else could go wrong seemed to be the only thing going through Hordy's mind at the moment.

"And what would that be"? He murmured in response to his partner's last sentence, staring at the far wall. Due to the fact that he had looked aside, he didn't even realize how close Arlong had gotten towards him. It was only upon feeling the brush on his knee that he looked up and realized the saw-shark Fishman had both hands positioning himself to hover above him.

"Seafood," Arlong answered, and the last thing Jones saw before the assault was the sharp and shining teeth of Arlong's smile.

Jones was yanked into a rough kiss where his tongue was twisting and turning in each and every direction in a brawl against Arlong's tongue. He felt the older male rip off his shirt and his pants before removing his own attire. Arlong wasn't playing nice right now and Hordy felt it each time his partner's hip lustfully rammed against his.

"God… you're such a romantic," Hordy sarcastically gasped as they finally broke the kiss, and took the opportunity to peel off Arlong's sandals and try to remove his underwear just as Arlong caught his hands. "Am I going to have to tie you up"? He growled into the saw-shark's ear.

"Mmmmaybe..."

Hordy's face reddened just a bit. "I was joking," He said.

"Aww..." Arlong pouted for a moment, but he wasn't about to derail things now and allowed his lover to remove the last of his attire. "Okay, I'll be good". Not that it was all that difficult to stop interfering, when Hordy's hands were sweeping over his thighs and Hordy's tongue was flickering like liquid fire at the base of his nipple. Arlong tried to catch his breath as Hordy sat up for a moment to try and get a better handle on things. But then Jones' hand circled Arlong's shaft, the younger Fishman's mouth closed over the head, and he heard himself actually moan. The whole world narrowed down to the heat of Jones' mouth, the big hand working Arlong's shaft, the other, cool with lubricant, reaching back, probing, and then sliding in. He sighed something unintelligible, only to feel Hordy's mouth leave him for a moment.

"You all right"?

"God yes," He gasped. "Don't stop." Arlong heard him chuckle, then he resumed, taking him deeper, working the finger in and out of him, and Arlong gave himself up to the rhythm Hordy had set. He heard himself groaning and growling with each breath, he felt himself nearing the edge, and then diving over, his audible gasp all the warning the great white shark Fishman would have had.

He just laid there happily, panting, as Hordy wiped his mouth, found some tissue, and joined him on the bed, the mattress creaking under his weight. "I guess that worked, huh?"

"You could say that," Arlong agreed with a nod. Hordy kissed him again, with enough heat to remind him of his original plan, and Arlong sat up, his hands roaming the younger male's chest, easing him back down onto the soft mattress. "My turn," he said, sliding a bare leg between Jones' bare knees.

"No arguments here," Hordy smirked like the devil himself. Arlong simply sat over him for a moment, taking him in. It wasn't just his ass, his whole body might as well have been crafted by heaven for Arlong; those powerful arms, the chest and his soft stomach which was just begging for some gripping, leading down into a treasure trail neatly centered for Arlong's taking.

"I can't believe I didn't try this sooner," He mumbled, hands working their way down the rest of him.

Hordy obediently lifted his hips while Arlong pulled at his boxers that were still on. "You weren't trying every time you grabbed my ass"?

"Hordy, when I'm trying, you _know._ As I think I proved today." Arlong rubbed him through the boxer briefs, enjoying the intake of warm breath that won him, then crawling up him to kiss him again. He ran his nails lightly down Hordy's arms, back up, noticing the small shiver that created before he turned his attention to Hordy's ear, his neck, down his throat. His nipples got nothing more than a hitch in the breath - not as sensitive as his own, then. Unfortunately.

Arlong began tugging down the waistband of his underwear, and Jones lifted his hips again to help. There should be some kind of fanfare or something, Arlong thought. He'd been a good guy, all this time, and never snuck a peek when he was changing when they were younger. Hordy was a big guy in all respects, his cock bending a bit downward, like it weighed too much to lift beyond a certain point. And while Arlong gave it an exploratory lick from base to head, he stopped at that for now. "Hey," Hordy complained from his comfort being half lived.

"Am _I_ going to have to tie _you_ up"?

"Hmph".

The older Fishman then turned his attention to one of his favorite features about his lover, his legs. Hordy's were some of his favorites in a male, solid, well-defined, and apparently enough of a sensitive area to suit the saw-shark Fishman's purposes. The light tracks of fingernails on his thighs made him shiver, the smooth backs of the nails dragged over his inner thighs got a small groans of approval, lips and teeth made his breath catch, and he was panting eagerly by the time Arlong moved on to the main event.

Sure they had spent an awkward handful of moments sorting out where Hordy's legs should go, but then Arlong was pushing into him, more easily than Hordy had expected, but slowly, so slowly.

"Alright"? Arlong asked, and Jones simply nodded, most of his attention on the way it felt to be stretched around Arlong's cock, the electric jolt when his lover really struck his sweet spot, the slow rhythm of his thrusts. His hands roamed over Arlong's arms, his chest, his back - there was so much of Arlong that he didn't know, or hadn't touched, and he needed to fix that. He wrapped his legs around the older Fishman's hips, urging him in harder, deeper, and Arlong then shifted position enough that he could wrap one hand around Hordy's cock. Hordy groaned deeply, closed his eyes, and gave up to Arlong's skilled hands, stroking in time with his body.

"_Hordy Jones_," Arlong said, and it was his voice that took him over the edge, left him gasping and panting, too lost in sensation to be self-conscious or embarrassed, even when Jones could see Arlong licking semen off his own hand. It didn't take Arlong much longer, and Hordy was still recovering when Arlong's movements slowed and finally stopped.

"Don't move," Arlong warned his lover before he pulled out, and Hordy ignored that to reach for the box of tissue on the nightstand. When Arlong pouted at him, though, he left it that, laying still while Arlong began to dab Hordy's belly and chest clean, then his own.

"I fucking love you," Jones whispered lustfully as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. "Can't we go at it again? Come on… Arlong, you know I hate to be teased like this. One more go? Maybe just a simple pleasure if nothing else"?

"Nothing we do is simple," The saw-shark smiled. "We have ten times the strength of humans after all".

Still, the older Fishman then found himself staring into those wanting eyes again and couldn't bring it upon himself to say anything in response to his younger lover. Truly he needed only to find out that he could act instead of say words since he knew he couldn't win in a fight against his begging boyfriend.

However, Arlong merely let him lie there, recovering, as he listened to the growls and groans that came from him; Hordy hadn't realized that he was being teased yet but he decided he had had enough when Arlong stood up. Hordy was suddenly propped up on his elbows. "What the hell were we waiting for"? He asked with a low hum tracing his words.

"For you to stop your damn screaming every time I goose you"? Arlong said, coming back to stand over him. "Or at least stop screaming in terror. How about stop being so horny and be pleased with the fuck I give you. I mean I fucking know I'm the one you looked up to as a kid but come on. Show me how much of a grown up you". He looked back to his lover and tried not to be overwhelmed by his eyes. "Besides, I'm fucking tired now and I bet you are as well".

"Yeah, well, you sneak up on me. How am I supposed to know who's grabbing me half of the fucking time"? He countered right back at him. "And no I'm not tired, I just have needs".

"Basic pattern recognition," The older male suggested, and the youth merely snorted derisively. Arlong gave his now-quiescent penis an affectionate pat and went around to the other side of the bed to turn the covers down. "And just shut up and wait until the next time we're alone. Now sit up and get your fine little ass underneath these damn covers I bought you". Hordy sat up right on command.

"You weren't kidding about the pink you'd told me about when you got these damn things".

"Real silk, too".

Hordy flopped back on the covers. "Kind of makes my head hurt to think how much money you have saved up by now". He said.

Sometimes it blew Arlong's mind a bit, too. "Just get under the covers," He said softly. "Trust me, you'll like it".

With much grumbling and creaking - you'd think he was wracked with arthritis the way he carried on sometimes - Hordy joined him between the sheets. "Huh," He said, cautiously as he finally began to really feel the silk covers. "I guess this _is_ pretty nice".

"I think so," Arlong said, stretching out, his arms folded behind his head.

"I kind of meant... the whole thing. You know, being here. With you. Being here with you for a change of pace".

Arlong stopped himself just before he could say _I wasn't gone that fucking long._ Hordy was laying on his side, looking at him, his expression so serious it made Arlong's heart pound. "It is, isn't it"? He smiled. "I'll have to convince you to celebrate more often".

"If I have something to celebrate," Hordy stated. "Be nice if I did, though".

"What, you don't think _I'm_ reason enough to celebrate"? Arlong rolled over on to his side, too, facing his lover.

Jones just smiled at him, a little sleepily. "Maybe you are".

"Maybe I am". He leaned closer to his lover and softly placed yet another kiss upon his lips.

* * *

**THE END for this one shot.**

**Yeah I little bit more of a building up to it kind of lemon but worth it, right? **

**Still, this was a pain in the ass to write in one fell swoop so give me some mercy if you find a grammar mistake or a comma out of place or something like that.**

**Either way, I hope you guy's enjoyed it and consider my tip to be reviews. Till next time, people!**


End file.
